


Warmth

by Fives (janfives90)



Category: The Prom (2020)
Genre: F/F, some Greenelan fluff to celebrate the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: “We need to find a better place to meet in the winter,” Emma said, leaning against one of the support beams with her thumbs hooked in her pockets.Alyssa laughed and pushed down the beanie on Emma’s head until it covered her eyes. “At least you’re dressed for the occasion.”Emma grinned and pushed her hat back up. “I actually have an idea, but I don’t know what you’ll think.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Warmth

The wind was picking up as Alyssa ducked under the bleachers and rubbed her hands over her arms to warm herself up.

“We need to find a better place to meet in the winter,” Emma said, leaning against one of the support beams with her thumbs hooked in her pockets.

Alyssa laughed and pushed down the beanie on Emma’s head until it covered her eyes. “At least you’re dressed for the occasion.”

Emma grinned and pushed her hat back up. “I actually have an idea, but I don’t know what you’ll think.”

“I can only tell you if you tell me.”

Emma held out her hand. “Can I show you instead?”

Alyssa smiled and set her hand in Emma’s. “You could show me the world, Emma Nolan.”

* * *

All things considered, there was absolutely nothing special about it. There was no reason for Alyssa’s grip to tighten on Emma’s hand or for her breath to catch. The beat-up old truck parked in the furthest spot in the lot was as average of an old pickup truck as there was.

It still felt like fresh air.

“It was in my grandmother’s garage, and she let me have it once I raked all the leaves in her yard and cleaned out her gutters.”

“Wow, you can get a car for yard work? I can’t even get an allowance.”

“It sounds like you need a cool grandmother, then.” Emma slipped her hand out of Alyssa’s when they stepped fully into the parking lot and into view of any other students who might be leaving late. “I thought that maybe the truck could be a spot out of the wind sometimes.” She shrugged. “Could also be a way for us to sneak out of town when your mom is at work.”

“ _ Emma _ ,” Alyssa scolded, swatting at her arm.

“To get a burger or hang out or something!” Emma dodged out of the way, still smiling. “I wasn’t saying we were going to elope or something, geez!”

Alyssa played with one of the buttons on the front of Emma’s sweater, wanting to kiss her but knowing she can’t when they’re this public. “I know what you meant. I think all of it is a pretty great idea.”

“Cool.” Emma fidgeted with the strap of her messenger bag. “Can I drive you to the shaded corner at the end of your street that your mom won’t see you get out of my truck at?”

“I probably shouldn’t.”

Emma nodded. “Right. You’re right.”

“It won’t always be like this, Emma,” Alyssa whispered.

“I’m fine.” Emma reached out and gave Alyssa’s hand a quick squeeze before stepping back. “I’d do this forever if you’re the one I get to do it with.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.” Emma winked and opened the driver’s side door of her truck.

“Emma,” Alyssa said, so softly she was certain she hadn’t heard her.

Emma paused before she stepped up into the driver’s seat. “Yeah?”

“I l… I like your truck.”

“Yeah?” Emma gripped the top of the door and stood on the step bar, grinning. “I like my truck, too.”

Alyssa smiled and hid her hands in the pockets of her peacoat. “I’m glad. You worked hard for it.”

“You bet I did.” Emma sat down and shut her door before rolling down her window and leaning on the frame. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Alyssa.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Emma.”

Neither of them moved.

“When we do this on the phone, it’s a little less embarrassing,” Emma said finally.

“Especially because now you’re in the warm car and I’m still out here.”

Emma shrugged. “You turned down the ride. You had your chance.”

“And now I get no sympathy?” Alyssa crossed her arms. “What kind of girlfriend are you?”

“One who already offered you a ride.”

Alyssa laughed and let her arms drop back down to her sides. “Okay. I really need to go home now.”

Emma gave her a soft look. “Goodnight, Alyssa.”

“Goodnight, Emma.”

The truck backed out of its spot and headed out of the parking lot with Alyssa watching it the entire way. Once it was gone, she adjusted the straps of her backpack and started walking home alone.


End file.
